The Spy
by Tigerfanfrv
Summary: an American joins the death-eater ranks, who is she really?
1. Default Chapter

AN: This is my first Harry potter fanfic. I have only see the movies so any help in the dialogue and how things work would be a huge help. It is a WIP so any suggestions will be helpful. It is un-betaed too so if anyone wants to do that let me know. I'm sure someone else has already done a similar story, though I have not read anything close to this. If this is similar to your fic. I apologize and I hope I do the idea justice.  
Harry and the rest of the kids will not really be in this story much. I do not own anything; Persephone McCray was barrowed from Greek myth and a street name.  
Summary: an American joins the death-eater ranks, who is she really?? Pairings: Snape/OC friendship  
  
Severus Snape had just arrived at a meeting, shortly before Halloween. Voldemort was visibly nervous, and some of the higher ups were unusually excited. Just then the doors opened and Luscious Malfoy walked in with a stern looking young woman on his arm. Snape recognized her immediately, Persephone McCray, a high-ranking official of the 'pureblood movement' in the United States. 'What is she doing here' he thought. She walked up to where voldemort was standing, bowed her head and said "My Lord Voldemort, I have come at the request of my master to offer an alliance between our organizations, and assist you when needed, but only if I like what I see." "You are welcome here Madame McCray," Voldemort said, "Snape! Show our guest around." Severus stepped forward, "yes my lord. Right this way Madame." They walked for a time, only speaking to mention what a room was used for. Then Persephone broke the silence, "so, Severus, is this what you do for Voldemort? Give tours to guests?" "No, I teach potions at a school, inform him on what the headmaster does." He replied. Soon the discussion turned to muggles and the uselessness of teaching muggle-born children. It was late by the time they were finished and Severus apperated back to hogwarts.  
  
**The next day**  
  
First thing in the morning, before breakfast, Severus went to Dumbledor's office to inform him of the previous nights meeting. After busting into the office he said, "Albus, there has been a development..." "Ah, Severus, your just in time" Albus said and moved back behind his desk, reveling the other person in the room. Persephone McCray. "Albus, are you mad, allowing a death eater..." they both yelled pointing their wands at each other. Albus motioned for silence, "Severus I would like to introduce Special Agent Persephone McCray, miss. McCray this is Severus Snape, the order's man on the inside." The two lowered their wands hesitantly. "I'm sure you have much to discuss, my office is open to you for as long as you need." Albus said, and quietly left the room. "Special agent?" snape said raising an eyebrow. "Yes, Special agent." She said, and showed him her badge. "I am on a mission to infiltrate Voldemort's organization and gather information on its members, and any possible terroristic activities that are planned. I am to report back to my superiors in the CIA and FIB as well as the president himself. The president is very concerned with the increased activity of voldemort and the 'ignorance is bliss attitude' of your ministry of magic." "You mean to tell me that a muggle knows about the wizarding world?" Severus said. "Allow me to explain, the wizarding world in the US is slightly different the it is here. Although the general public has no clue, every branch and agency of government has a wizarding section. The president has wizard advisors" "Why is your government so interested in voldemort?" "Its very simple, we are paranoid about getting attacked again. A couple of years ago, muggles who were hostile to the US were able to get in and killed a couple thousand people by bringing down two skyscrapers, and crashing into a third building. Both muggles and wizards died that day. We refuse to allow that to happen again" "So they sent you?" "Yes, all the stories about me were made up, as well as the organization I claim to belong to. All of this was done to pique voldimort's interest." "I see. I must congratulate you, you seem to have fooled everyone, the ministry want you in Azkaban if they catch you." "Then I must be careful then. I don't have much time left, Albus trusts you so I will trust you. I will share any information I receive that you are not privy to. If you are lying Professor Snape, and are loyal to Voldemort, I will take you down with me." "I assure you, miss McCray, I will not stop until Voldemort is defeated." "Good then. I must be going. Good day." Said as she made her way to the fireplace and disappeared. 


	2. Authors note

First thank you for the great reviews Mela and Beware the Noble Heart. I would update but I really don't have anything else except the very end. And to be fair I didn't want to post the very end with out oh I don't know, character development and more explanation and interaction between the HP character and others. So if anyone wants to take the idea and run with it, please let me know, I could beta it. I did take the idea and posted it as a challenge on 'twisting the hellmouth' a buffy the vampire slayer crossover fic site. It reads as fallows:

Willow has been recruited by the US department of Magic to infiltrate Voldemort's inner circle and report back via the order of the Phoenix.

She can be one of many spies from other countries (ie a magically inclined slayer from Spain or a would be watcher from Canada

pairing is up to you.

The American Canadian Mexican etc. magical world is integrated with the muggle world mostly because there were no burning at the stake events of the middle ages that happened in Europe. They keep themselves secret from the general public but the president/prime minister has a magical advisor. And each branch and government agency has a wizarding branch like the EPA, IRS and so on.

I really do not think that England's allies would sit around and allow a person with a Hitler complex take over. So they would send in help, or at least find out what he's up to so they can cover their own ass.

Set HP 7th year, buffy post series finally. AU (all fanfics are AU)

I posted the challenge like this because there has to be a buffy character involved. But you can use whomever you wish, crossover with a different verse. Original character, use my OC. Doesn't matter. But again thank you to for reviewing. Keep in mind I only fallow reviews of those who actually posted their own fic so fandomadvenger you can kiss my ass.


End file.
